A household appliance is generally provided with a leveling device at the bottom of its housing. During placement of the household appliance, the leveling device is adjusted to make the household appliance be stably placed, and after the household appliance is leveled, the leveling device is able to support the household appliance to keep the household appliance stable.
Taking a washing machine as an example, as shown in FIG. 1, feet are generally installed at a bottom plate 901 of a housing or at the bottom of the whole machine of existing washing machines. The foot comprises a screw rod A, a nut washer B and a rubber pad C. The nut washer B is able to rotate up and down around the screw rod A, and the screw rod A is also able to rotate up and down in a screw hole in a bottom plate 901. Therefore, a height adjustment of the washing machine is achieved by adjusting the lengths of the screw rods A of the feet screwed into the screw holes in the bottom plate 901. Most washing machines are risen by counterclockwise rotating the feet, and lowered by clockwise rotating the feet, and the nut washers B for preventing from loosening are screwed down to keep the feet steady after the heights of the feet are adjusted.
Although the washing machine can be leveled via adjusting the feet of the washing machine, a user needs to adjust manually; and if the washing machine is heavy or the placing space of the washing machine is small, the user is extremely inconvenient to operate. Furthermore, the vibration of the washing machine also acts on the leveling feet during a long-term working process, so that the leveling feet are prone to be failed to support, and thus the washing machine is placed unevenly.
For example, an existing 80 KG drum washing machine is generally weighing about 80 KG, which is relatively heavy, so its height adjustment is very inconvenient for users, and even though the height adjustment is completed, it cannot be ensured that the washing machine is adjusted to an optimal state. When the washing machine works, especially accelerates from 0 r/min to about 1400 r/min for drying, large vibration will occur if the washing machine is placed unevenly or the foot of the washing machine is failed to support, great vibration may be caused, and use comfort of the customers are greatly influenced.
In addition, the vibration caused by the uneven placement of the washing machine may cause loosening of foot screws which result in vertical movement of a foot bracket, and such instability may change the leveling state of the washing machine and cause stronger vibration. Due to such vicious circle, after the washing machine is used for a long term, the noise is larger and larger, the washing machine per se is also damaged to a certain extent, and the service life of the washing machine is shortened.
Therefore, the leveling of the existing washing machine has problems that manual adjustment is needed, time and labor are wasted, and precision is relatively low.
In view of the foregoing, the present disclosure is proposed.